ShadowSpirit020/Characters/Families
---- Some might have no information, that is because they are still being worked on. ---- Here is a listing of all of Shadows' other characters, ones that don't get pages. They are arranged by family, but ot alphabetically. * Italic and Underlined means DECEASED S'Pades Family King S'Pades King Alastair S'Pades is the King of the Spades Kingdom in Wonderland, husband of Queen Lilara S'Pades, and the father of Quinn, Ainsley, Bravery, Skye, and Thea. Alastair is a very loyal, brave, and strong King, always taking care of the people and his family before himself. He is very supportive to his family, especially with Quinn and them being non-binary. He doesn't know about the bullying between his children, as they fake being cute and charming when he's near and Quinn doesn't tell their him or Lilara. He worries a lot about Quinn especially after the Evil Queen cursed Wonderland, preventing them and Bravery from returning home. They only way they were able to contact one another is using Quinn's new MirrorPad. Following the S'Pades pastel color pattern, Alastair's color is red. Queen Lilara S'Pades Queen Lilara S'Pades is the Queen of the Spades Kingdom in Wonderland, wife of King Alastair S'Pades, and the mother of Quinn, Ainsley, Bravery, Skye, and Thea. Lilara loves all her children but has a special bond with Quinn that is unexplainable to many others. Unlike her husband, Lilara saw the bullying between her children. It was her that suggested the Quinn go to Ever After High, thinking a change of scenery might do them good. She also had Bravely go with them, knowing he would be able to help Quinn if they needed it. Before marrying into the Spades Royal Family, Lilara was a commoner and was very poor. She still doesn't understand why Alastair picked her out of everyone else. Her pastel color is lavender, which is most likely where Quinn got their purple hair. Ainsley S'Pades Ainsley S'Pades is the oldest son of the S'Pades family and Bravery S'Pades fraternal older twin brother. Ainsley often believes he should be the one to inherit the throne. He feels that he is the better choice when really, he isn't. When it comes to who would put the kingdom before themselves, it would be Quinn. Out of the three other siblings, Ainsley is the one that does most of the verbal bullying to Quinn. Ainsley is rarely afraid of people, he's not even afraid of his parents. But, he is afraid of his twin brother. Due to the training Bravery's gone through to become a Knight, he's much stronger and taller than his brother and could easily do him away. Ainsley doesn't bother in bullying him so he goes after Quinn, but, he does not know how protective Bravery is over Quinn. Ainsley's pastel color is green. Skye S'Pades Skye S'Pades is the second youngest of the S'Pades family and the fraternal twin sister of Thea S'Pades. Skye is literally what some people call "dumb blondes" (even though her hair is orange). Despite being the older of the sisters, she listens to everything Thea says. She listens to Thea because she believes she is the smarter one, which isn't off. Skye is 13-years-old. Skye's pastel color is orange. Thea S'Pades Thea S'Padesis is the youngest of the S'Pades family and the younger fraternal twin sister of Skye S'Pades. Thea is the smarter of the twin sisters and is even smarter than Ainsley. She isn't smarter than Bravery. Thea is the mastermind behind all the plots involving bullying and teasing Quinn. Thea is 13-years-old but acts like she's 16. She also has a high IQ. Thea's pastel color is pink. Regina S'Pades Queen Regina S'Pades is the mother of King Alastair S'Pades. She was very strict with bringing up her son and intended for him to follow, but to her shock, he didn't. She lives in the Spades Kingdom, but far away from the Royal Castle. The reasoning behind this is due to him and his wife being too toxic for Quinn when they first came out as nonbinary. Another thing that made Alastair have an estranged relationship with his mother and father was his chose of his wife. Lilara was a poor commoner. But what stood out to Alastair was her caring way, she helped others before helping herself. That's what Alastair wanted in his queen. It is unknown what her pastel color was, but it's possible that it was yellow. Adam S'Pades King Adam S'Pades is the father of King Alastair S'Pades. Similar to his wife and queen, he was very strict with raising his son, making him think that women were nothing compared to the men. Once his son became King, he was shocked by much of the rules being changed. He lives in the Spades Kingdom, but far away from the Royal Castle. The reasoning behind this is due to him and his wife being too toxic for Quinn when they first came out as nonbinary. Another thing that made Alastair have an estranged relationship with his mother and father was his chose of his wife. Lilara was a poor commoner. But what stood out to Alastair was her caring way, she helped others before helping herself. That's what Alastair wanted in his queen. It is unknown what her pastel color was, but it's possible that it was grey. Dancer Family Fallon Dancer Queen Fallon Dancer (formerly Princess) is the Ruler of the Sixth Dancer Castle, wife of Cameron Charming, and the mother of Jordan, Tyler, and Audrey Dancer Charming. She unknowingly ignores her other children in favor of training Jordan to be the best Dancer Prince. Cameron Charming King-Commander Cameron Charming is the husband of Fallon Dancer, King of the Sixth Dancer Castle, the leading Commander of the Royal Military and father of Jordan, Tyler, and Audrey. Cameron was never really close to his sons since Fallon took over raising them, plus his work with the military kept him busy. After the birth of his daughter, he started doing less work and spent more time with his children, mainly Tyler and Audrey, since Fallon didn't really raise them, focusing more on Jordan. The "Greek" Charmings Leonidas Charming King Leonidas Charming is the King of Charming Castle in his area, son of the late Sirius and Cassandra Charming, husband of the late Queen Alexis and father of twins Calypso and Cayden Charming. He is a kind, loving father and devoted ruler, and makes sure he spends equal time with his children, who lost their mother at five-years-old, and the kingdom. Recently, and unknown to him, there has been talking about people pushing Cayden to be like him. Leonidas doesn't care what Cayden does and has become very worried for Cayden after seeing him have a panic attack. He's asked Calypso to see what is going on with Cayden. While his children are at Ever After, Leonidas is working on finding out who's the reason behind Cayden having the distant relationship he has with his son. Alexis Charming Queen Alexis Charming is the late wife of King Leonidas and the late mother of Calypso and Cayden. She was a kind, caring queen and mother, before passing away when the twins were five to an unknown illness. Cassandra Charming Queen Cassandra Charming is the late mother of Leonidas Charming and the grandmother of Calypso and Cayden. It was thanks to Cassandra that Leonidas even married Alexis, of course back then, they didn't like each other. Cassandra passed away a few months after the twins turned two. Sirius Charming King Sirius Charming is the late father of Leonidas Charming and the grandfather of Calypso and Cayden. Unfortunately, Sirius passed away when Leonidas was very young so he has no memory of his father. The "Mixed" Charmings Daniel Charming King Daniel Charming is the husband of Eleanor Charming, father of Dylan Charming, father-in-law of Alisa Charming (nee Conner) and the grandfather of Galatea, Liam, Adelaide, and AJ. He is also the former King of Charming Castle of his family. Eleanor Charming Queen Eleanor Charming is the wife of Daniel Charming, mother of Dylan Charming, mother-in-law of Alissa Charming (nee Conner) and the grandmother of Galatea, Liam, Adelaide, and AJ. Dylan Charming Dylan Charming is the king of "Mixed" Charmings. He is the father of Galatea, Liam, Adelaide, and AJ and the husband of Alisa Charming. Alisa Charming TBA Ivashov Family Aleksandr Ivashov '''Sir Aleksandra Ivashov' is a former Knight of the Russian Royal Family, husband of Sophia Charming, and the father of Aleksei. He is also the paternal grandfather of Vitali and Victoria. Sophia Charming Lady Sophia Charming Ivashov is the wife Sir Aleksandra Ivashov, and the mother of Aleksei. She is also the paternal grandmother of Vitali and Victoria. Kuznetsov Family Nikolai Kuznetsov Nikolai Kuznetsov is the father of Calina Kuznetsov and the husband of the late Natasha Kuznetsov. Nikolai lives in a small town in Russia with his daughter and his the blacksmith of the town. He is very protective of his one daughter but wants her to do things she wants. When he first learns of her destiny, he is unsure and finds it ridiculous and believes people should be able to choose what they want to do with their life. He fully supports Calina being a rebel. * His name is Russian meaning Victorious; conqueror of the people. A variant of Nicholas". * Kuznetsov is a Russian last name which directly points to the occupation – "Kuznets" in Russian is a blacksmith. Natasha Kuznetsov Natasha Kuznetsov (neé Sokolov) is the wife of Nikolai Kuznetsov and the late mother of Calina Kuznetsov. Natasha passed away when Calina was only a few months old to cancer, which she found she had during her pregnancy. Natasha didn't want to get healed, so she bore it and nine months later gave birth to Calina Natalya Kuznetsov. She managed to live to see Calina up to six months before passing away at the hospital with her family. Unknown to Natasha, she was part of a Fairy Tale Legacy where someone from her family becomes a Swan Maiden. That legacy ends up falling with Calina. * Natasha is a Russian name which means "Born on Christmas Day" * Natasha's maiden name, Sokolov, is Russian and comes from the word "Sokol" which is also a species of a fast bird of prey. ** It works since Natasha's family comes from those becoming Swan Maidens, a type of bird, though not a Bird of Prey. Novaya Family Vasilisa Novaya Vasilisa Novaya is the adoptive mother Blake Von Dark and Brangwen Von Dark, and a fierce follower of Von Rothbart. Upon orders by her Lord, she kidnaped Aleksei and Catherine Ivashov's twin children, Vitali and Victoria and raised them as her own. She did not plan on falling in love with the twins, but she did. Unfortunately, they ended up overhearing her talking to Odile which would change them both. Brangwen ends up rebelling more and Blake's dark magic vanishes completely, only allowing him to use Light magic. Faraji Family Saima Okafor Faraji Saima Okafor Faraji' is the mother of Amari Faraji and ex-wife of Gamal Okafor. * Saima is an Arabic name meaning "Fasting Woman". * Faraji is an African last name meaning "Solace". * Okafor is her married name, after divorcing Gamal, she returned to her Maiden Name. Naji Faraji Naji Faraji is the son of Abioye and Karyme Faraji and the older brother of Saima Faraji and the uncle of Amari Faraji. He is the current Adviser until Amari is of age - though that was before his destiny was chosen. * Naji is an Arabic name meaning "Safe". Abioye Faraji Abioye Faraji is the husband of Karyme Faraji and the father of of Saima and Naji Faraji. He is also the former Adviser for Pharaoh Amasis Farrow. * Abioye is an African name meaning "The son of royalty". Karyme Faraji Karyme Faraji is the wife of Abioye Faraji and the mother of Saima and Naji Faraji. * Karyme is an Arabic name meaning "Generous friend". Gamal Okafor Gamal Okafor is the father of Amari Faraji and the ex-husband of Saima Faraji. Lupei Family Lyall Lupei Lyall Lupei is the father of Wolf/Witch Hybrid Livia Lupei and the husband of Autumn Heliot. Lyall is a Wolf from Romanian and is one of the wolves in those fairy tales that can be in any story. Garm Lupei Garm Lupei is Livia Lupei's paternal grandfather. Asena Lupei Asena Lupei is Livia Lupei's paternal grandmother. Heliot Family Autumn Heliot-Lupei Autumn Heliot-Lupe is the mother of Wolf/Witch Hybrid, Livia Lupei and the wife of Lyall Lupei. Autumn is known as a Season Witch, meaning her powers are strongest during the season of her choice, which is ironic, the season she's named after Autumn/Fall. Autumn also nows a herb shop in Booksend called "Autumn's Herbs". Zivius Heliot Zivius Heliot is Livia Lupei's maternal grandfather and is a Warlock. The relationship between him and Livia is unknown. He has an estranged relationship with his daughter, Autumn. Ozora Helios Ozora Helios is Livia Lupei's maternal grandmother and is a Witch. The relationship between her and Livia is unknown. She has an estranged relationship with her daughter, Autumn. Merrick Family Aeron Merrick Cristyn Merrick Deryn Merrick Andras Merrick Other Alycia Tanner Nanny Alycia Tanner was Audrey Charming's nanny and more mother-figure of her life. She is also the woman who practically raised Audrey since she was born. Alycia is the main mother figure in Audrey's life and probably the one that really cares about her. Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' characters